


Shades of Black and Green

by TheSacredMonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Curses, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multiverse, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredMonster/pseuds/TheSacredMonster
Summary: Can love really last through lifetimes? In different timelines? Between different creatures?I have lived thousands of lives in alternate realities through different sets of eyes in my slumber. Whenever I wake up, I have no memory of who I truly am or what I am made of. Perhaps, I have lived through these certain beings for a reason.Perhaps, I shall find the meaning of it all. I may not recall anything, but two things remain adamant in my blurry memories:Shades of black and green.





	Shades of Black and Green

 

Blood-curdling screams. Cries of the unknown. Booming thunder. Heaps of dead bodies submerged in pools of blood, consumed by green flames.

 

 

 _What was going on?_  

 

The earth quaked beneath my feet. Before I knew it, I was running. Where to? I had no clue. I just had to escape somewhere, away from all this destruction and the horrible stench of death. A tall uprooted tree caught my attention. Climbing would be foolish, but I needed to know where I was heading to and what the hell was happening. I heard swords clashing, desperate pleas for help, echoes of distant battles that will forever corrupt my memories.

 

_Is it the end of the world?_

 

The wind swirled stronger around me as I felt a presence coming towards me. I turned around just in time to hover onto the soil on all fours. A feathered wing brushed against my back right before I heard a whine and a crash. A cloud of dust swirling dead leaves engulfed me as I coughed and squinted my eyes. My hands reached down to feel whatever was around me. Loose dirt sifted through my fingers...a few smooth pebbles...crumbled rough concrete... warm and wet soil ( _assuming the worst, it could have been moistened with fresh blood_ )... more loose dirt...

 

Then cold hard metal.  _Armor?_

I rubbed my eyes again as the dust slowly cleared. A beautiful white horse with wings that glimmered with gold was now in front of me, eyes looking at me with such human emotion. It wore some kind of battle gear that was specially made to fit such muscular limbs. I forgot what the creature was called, but then again...the realization dawned upon me.

 

_What was_ **_my_  ** _name? Where am I? And most importantly of all, who am I?_

 

It was then after I had woken up a few moments ago that I felt fear churning in my stomach, seeping its way as an uncomfortably cold and numb sensation in my fingertips, bubbling slowly in my chest as my mouth started to dry with this newfound anxiety within me. A sudden weak groan pulled me out of my swirling thoughts.

 

 _Okay, that definitely wasn't the flying horse._ I looked around before seeing a limb covered in a particularly similar armor. 

 

_That, too, definitely wasn't the creature's._

It twitched.  _Is...is that a leg?_

_  
Odin's beard- this is bad. Very bad._

_Wait, who the fuck is Odin?_

 

I pushed the thought -and creature- off the... woman, and let her lean back against the wing of her steed. Her skin was inhumanly pale, hair almost like titanium, and her eyes held an icy blue gaze. She looked like a fallen angel, glowing amidst the dark branches and leaves pressed behind her. Struggling for breath, she noticed my confused and worried stare. I wanted to say something, to ask questions, to know why the world seemed like it was ending, to- at least- hear another human voice that wasn't pained with the anguishes of war and loss. She slowly turned her head, lips slowly pulling down into a frown, her expression softening. I followed her gaze, pausing momentarily at the markings on her armor, stained with dried blood and mud. Her hand was on the animal's head, reassuringly stroking its mane, which also had its own fair share of blood and mud stains.

 

"Hush now, my friend."

 

The stallion winced and whined as she placed her palm directly onto the creature's wound. She began whispering what seemed to be like an incantation under her breath before a soft light gleamed underneath her touch. After what seemed to be a minute, she gently removed her hand to reveal that the gash was completely gone, only leaving a light bloodied imprint of her hand. The animal had stopped thrashing, breathing heavily through its nostrils.

 

_How can she do that? Perhaps, she'll be fine from that fall._

 

_Valkyries do have healing abilities..._

 

_Wait, what the hell are Valkyries? How did I know she was one? Why-_

 

"You must flee, m'lady. 'Tis not a place for an unskilled Asgardian, especially, for a maiden such as you." The warrior's voice had a deep timbre, almost raspy with a touch of masculinity. I couldn't help, but feel goosebumps ghosting on my neck. She shifted, armor shuffling along with her movements, grunting as she rolled her shoulders.

 

"I am not of Asgardian blood," came my reply.  _How do I know that?_

 

"You are not?" Those bright blue eyes pierced right through me. "What are you then, shall I ask?"

 

I looked down.  _What am I?_

 

"I...I do not know," my voice drifted off as did my gaze, deciding to look at the stallion instead, focusing on the rise and fall of its chest.

 

"I am a warrior." She unlatched her arm-guard, revealing a white symbol imprinted on her forearm. Cut and bruises marred her perfect skin. It pained me to see such ugly marking on such a beautiful woman. "A Valkyrie." I slowly reached out to feel her skin. I still felt her eyes on me, observing as any warrior would, before pulling away. "Nothing of your concern. I heal fast." She gave me a weak smile. I nodded at her passiveness over her injuries. She did have healing abilities, useful for a battle such as this.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"A great war," she said, pulling out a leaf from the fallen tree behind her, using it to wipe off the blood near her eyes, "that will decide upon the fate of Asgard." She looked up to the sky, as did I. The world was tinted with a green hue. The sun was probably about to set in the next 2 hours. Just how long was this? "How do you not know of this?" 

 

"I don't know," I shrugged, sitting down next to her, "I have no memory whatsoever of who I am..." I didn't know if she was surprised over my sitting next to her or my predicament. "So, a battle between..."

 

"Odin and his daughter, Hela."

 

The name sparked a distant, blurry memory.  _Black hair. The colour green._

 

" _Hela_..." I felt an odd familiarity as I said the name. "Who's tha-"

 

"Tremaine!" A man's voice boomed. The sound of metal boots drew closer as a man clad in golden armor peered through the green hue. He seemed to notice the warrior's recumbent form along with her animal friend, causing him to break into a sudden sprint. A glowing green form emerged from the far bushes, sprinting towards  him, and it didn't seem friendly, telling from the strange green essence wafting around its body. It almost seemed cursed. It ran with incredible speed as it raised its black sword. Before I could warn the man, he already seemed to be clearly aware of the enemy's presence, for he ducked just in time just as the black sword swung towards him. He smoothly countered the creature, swiftly beheading it with a swift swipe.

 

"Heimdall!" The warrior, erhm,  _Tremaine_ , called out. "Thank the forefathers, you're alright, my friend!" She winced as she got on her feet, unsheathing her own sword and digging it into the ever quaking earth for leverage. The weapon matched her armor; both were bright and radiated with a somewhat "pure" aura. I awkwardly stood as the two friends addressed each other. "M'lady here just found me not too long ago after I had landed from the skies."

 

The man nodded towards my direction as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you alive, old friend." His golden eyes held such sincerity that they almost looked warmer. He had this all-knowing presence that fascinated me, as if he knew me more than myself. I felt the need to ask him if he knew me, or of my past. But I doubted that this was the right time.

 

"She musn't be here, unguarded. I feel the unanimous conclusion of this war drawing near, but it still isn't safe," he said.

 

As if on cue, more enemies, embodying similar features of the slain form in front of us, started appearing out of thin air. I stumbled backwards, bumping into the winged stallion who now stood tall and was in much higher spirits than it was a while ago. Heimdall and Tremaine readied themselves in their defense stances. One of the enemies began running towards us in full speed. I stumbled back further, panicking and trying to remember if I had some kind of muscle memory that would help in fighting from my forgotten past. What was the point? Hell, I didn't even know my own name. How foolish of me. 

 

I was so busy with my thoughts and the empty glares I got from the enemies heading towards us that I hadn't noticed Heimdall muttering something under his breath.

 

"Tremaine!" He glanced at her, nudging his head towards me then the steed. As if completely understanding his unspoken demand, Tremaine suddenly lifted me off the ground and placed me on her horse- Pegasus- creature thing's saddle. A large explosion echoed across the land, trees bending row by row from the kingdom all the way to where we were, the soundwave almost knocking me out. A ringing sound crept into my hearing, muffling out all other noises.

Heimdall was yelling something as the foes swung at him, pointing towards me. I looked at Tremaine who was fighting, swinging her sword with ease like an extension of her own arm, as if she hadn't collapsed with a giant mammal crushing her body a few minutes ago. She gave me a tight smile before slapping the back of the creature, causing it to buckle, lifting me into the air as strange colourful lights nearly blinded me as it carried me off through some kind of tunnel. I screamed bloody murder.

 

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

 

I was doing all sorts of flips and twists that I didn't know my body was capable of doing. It felt like being on a plane, but I didn't have the structure underneath my feet to keep my stability. I desperately wanted to hold onto something, anything. I suddenly tipped back, the back of my head pushed by the powerful streams of light. But I didn't feel any pain, just an odd sensation of energy passing through my brain. The light was blinding, and I saw glimpses of my hair turning white. All the loud cursing and screaming exhausted my throat. Weakness crept up my limbs and I slowly felt limp. So, I gave up and gave in. I let the surges of light carry me.

 

I felt soft grass underneath my body, tickling my face as I lay flat on the ground with outstretched limbs, embracing sweet stability and slumber.


End file.
